chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chroma Minecraft Server FAQ
How do I use Movecraft? * The section for Movecraft is in progress on this wikia. Check the Movecraft article for more details. Why did a block not drop an item? * The server uses a plug in called Limited Creative, that cause blocks placed while using Creative Mode to not drop when destroyed. How do I protect my stuff? * Our server utilizes a plug in called Towny that allows for the claiming of plots. Being a member of a Town causes people not in your Town to not access chests with your things in them. Further, by purchasing specific plots in your Town, you can protect your plots from the people in your Town. Admins and Mods retain the power to review and change contents for gameplay purposes. What do I use money for? * The currency in game is primarily used for the Towny economic requirements. Purchasing plots as both a mayor or a resident takes the in game currency, as well regular upkeep. If a resident's or Town's balance is empty when it's time for upkeep, Town's can fall into ruin, or plot ownership can be lost. Where do I go to see the rules? * The rules of the Minecraft server can be reviewed either by checking the listing on the Discord Server channel, the signs located at Spawn, or by executing the /rules command while connected to the server. What is the "mood" of the server, as in the general temperament? * For the most part, the populace spends more than half of their time collecting resources, building things, monster hunting, trading with each other, or exploring. Occasionally conflict arises, as an enhancement to the game, rather than an end all be all. What plugins are on the server? * The server uses a blend of custom and ready made plug ins, all server side, to enhance or change gameplay. The most commonly interacted ones would be Essentials, Towny, Movecraft, and Chroma. Most of the others only impact aspects of chat, creative mode, or other similar mod level quality of life aspects. For a full listing, utilize the /plugins command while connected. What could get a person banned? * Things that could earn a temporary ban would be repeated incidents of harassment, attempting to use roleplay to justify said harassment, utilizing xray tech to find resources with an advantage, exploiting a bug or faulty design, or similar infraction. Permanent bans are usually meted out as a consequence of repeat temp ban offender, overt racism and/or sexism, or sexual harassment. What is the Button/Place/Circle of Trust? * The server's mythos is based in large part in the annual Reddit April Fool's Day event. The server was founded almost immediately after the ending of 2015's event, the Button, which lasted for two months, included over a million direct participants, an unknown number of indirect ones, and was featured in the media. Several of the groups that coalesced from these events continue the engagement through the gameplay of the server. In 2016, the event was Robin, in 2017, it was Place, and most recently, 2018, the event was the Circle of Trust. What things might happen that could make a player immediately get confused when seeing it? * Several items are configured on the server that differ from a true vanilla server. Some of these include: ** Explosion damage regenerates, so allegedly destroyed blocks will reappear ** Protection enchantments created by players are reduced to level 1 ** Special named mobs, like Skeleton King and Skeleton Knight can spawn for players to fight How do you travel/teleport? * Several methods of fast travel exist. Players can return to either the main spawn or their Town's spawn with /spawn and /t spawn respectively. Using the /sethome command, a player can create a limited number of personal points they can shift to. For player to player movement, the best practice is to use /tpa PLAYERNAME or /tpahere PLAYERNAME, giving the target player the option to /tpaccept or /tpdeny the request. * Alternative to (mostly) instant travel, players can create Craft, that can sail on the oceans, or fly through the air using Movecraft. * It is currently on the roadmap to increase the importance of Movecraft, and add limiters to the other methods, so as to incentivize greater engagement with the world, and player led infrastructure projects to improve travel conditions. Which town should I join? * This is ultimately a personal preference. There are three types of Towns, mainly being Knight groups, Presser groups, and unaffiliated/antagonistic groups. The first two are from or descended from Reddit events. The last is a mixture of antagonistic/ambivalent Reddit folk, and non Reddit Event players. Any server specific rules? * In the interest of gameplay, the economy, and server memory hardware, the server has a hard rule against automatic farms, especially ones using mobs. There must be some sort of physical requirement for the player to interact with a set up, rather than the only requirement being present in the chunk. Examples would be activating a button or finishing off mobs personally. These kinds of actions make the set up "semi-automatic" and are permitted. Why is spawn its own world? * We use the Multiverse plugin to have different maps spun up and loaded for various uses, one of which is a Flat Map used by the Mods for testing, and another being Spawn. Having it in it's own map allows for strict control of the build, without having to worry about where to change any world guard settings. It can grow and develop as the staff add additional features, without endangering player builds, or the integrity of the main map. Are you guys still using thebutton as your main Minecraft theme? * The Button of April 2015 fame is long gone, but some of the groups that were born in its shadow have evolved to the current day. It is considered part of history, rather than a hard premise of the current paradigm. More closely defined, the server is based on the history of the Button and its subsequent events, and more specifically the memetic culture that has sprung around it. What is this server about? * It's a primarily Survival setting, custom map, and social group interaction server. The gigantic custom map provides vast areas for diverse social groups to collaborate on taming the wilderness, founding empires and getting one over rival groups through trade, subterfuge, or outright battle. Never forget to check the skies, as your competitor may be beating you to market...and dropping a bomb on your head along the way. Does this server use kits? * We do not utilize any /kit functions on the server. What do people mean when they mention "Roleplay?" * While an entirely fantasy setting, the time period agreed upon by staff is primarily medieval-renaissance. For weapons, we have bows, swords, and axes, and all aircraft run on coal, and needing large bags of buoyant material. We ask that players exist within the world, rather than explicitly play and behave no differently than a person would in a single player game, prioritizing efficiency of resources above all else. Always think about why you're mining something, or building something. If the answer is only "I need x to do y because that's the requirement" it's the wrong direction. Play along the lines of "I need x to gain shelter and food for myself and my family to survive the next week." Play towards developing character, rather than finding the shortest distance between points.